Lost Faith
by blondbrunette916
Summary: Zoey and Stark going on a tropoical vacation together..what could be better? Turns out, alot could be better. After their plane crashes, all their plans fly overboard...and what they discover could change them forever.
1. Chapter 1

We were sitting in the waiting room thing of the private jet port when the loudspeaker when on.

"The jet is now boarding; please make your way to the boarding area now."

Stark and I, following the voice over the loudspeaker, went over to that tubey thingy that connects the plane to the building and walked through it. Once we were on our own private jet, we sat down in the creamy white leather seats and I leaned on Stark's shoulder and yawned. I was tired from packing and getting everything ready for our trip.

With a sigh, I mumbled, "This is gonna be the best vacation ever."

Stark wrapped his arms around me. "I know, right? The tropics, middle of the rainforest, with only me, you, the mosquitoes, the hotel staff, and the various bugs and animals that may eat you during the time we sleep." He threw a sarcastic smirk at my apparently horrified face.

"Ha, ha. That's so funny I forgot to laugh." I elbowed him in the ribs.

"I know, I should quit archery to become a comedian, shouldn't I?" he joked, laughing a little. "I'd be great! I could do the airline jokes, ooh, and all my punch lines would be 'And that's what SHE said!' It would be amazing!"

I giggled in response. "You're a freaking dork." I thought of what Aphrodite would have said if she were here—"Oooh, an almost swear! Stark, don't piss her off!"—and laughed to myself. I was going to miss my friends while I was gone.

Everyone back home was practically crying as I left. Aphrodite kicked me in the shin—great way to say goodbye, isn't it?—and Darius hugged me so tightly I could barely breathe. Shaunee and Erin, the Twins, each gave me a pair of their favorite shoes, and Stevie Rae, my undead best friend, was crying her eyes out and saying in her Okie twang, "Oh, Z, I'm gonna miss the hell outta you! Ya'll be careful now, don't get yourselves hurt!"

The only person I didn't get a goodbye from was Erik, my ex-boyfriend. He wasn't even at the House of Night when Stark and I left. He had run off with Aphrodite's ex-best friend, Venus. But I wasn't worrying about him right now, I was ready to spend the vacation of my life with the person I loved the most—my Stark.

I looked up at him, straight into his eyes, and mumbled, "I love you, Stark."

He stroked my long, dark hair and ran his fingers over my exquisite tattoos that the goddess Nyx had gifted me with. "I love you too, Zoey. I'll love you now and forever, and nothing will ever bring us apart. Ever." He looked longingly at me, with a warm smile on his face. "This time, with you, is going to be perfect."

I responded with a contented "Yeah, I know." and felt my eyelids drooping. Stark and I had been up all night/day (or whatever, because human day is night for vampyres), packing our suitcases and making phone calls to the people who were taking us on our own private jet to somewhere tropical, warm, and fun.

Plus, there was some fun of our own last night that Stevie Rae hopefully didn't overhear. Hehe.

Anyway, back to now. I put on the seat belt, and then the jet took off. Before long, I wasn't able to keep my eyes open any longer and I had fallen asleep in Stark's arms.

What I woke up to was definitely not the tropical paradise I was expecting.

The smell of gas was thick in the air as Stark roughly shook me awake. "Get up, Zoey! Wake up, we've got trouble!"

I got up as fast as I could and was engulfed in the gas smell. I started coughing and ducked back down as fast as I had gotten up.

"What's going on!" I shrieked, petrified. We started crawling through the aisle toward the front of the jet as fast as our bodies would let us.

Stark came up next to me and said, "I don't know, just stay down and don't breathe that gas!"

Suddenly, a super-loud crashing sound echoed all around us. It continued as we crawled faster. I was pretty sure that I had peed myself, I was so scared. The sound of twisting metal slashed through my ears and I screamed.

"Stark, what are we gonna do!" I moaned, crying silently.

He leaned over and kissed me. "I don't know, but I just want you to know that I love you," he said soulfully. He looked so upset and I knew he felt helpless not being able to help me, but right now we were both in a lot of danger.

"I love you too, Stark," I whispered, and even though he might not have heard me say it, I knew he knew it.

I called spirit to me. "Spirit, please keep me and Stark safe until this crisis is over," I pleaded. I needed Nyx by my side now, because there wasn't much that Stark and I could do by ourselves.

I felt the lifting of my soul as the element wrapped itself around us. Stark looked at me, his face plagued with worry.

With a crashing, clanking sound, the jet suddenly dropped and the air became even harder to breathe. I flew upward, then came crashing back down. Once I was on the floor of the plane again, I grabbed onto one of the seats and didn't let go.

Stark had another idea. He managed to pry my fingers off the arm of the chair and gather me into his arms. "Zoey, there's no time for this now. This plane is going down quickly and we gotta get out of here now."

I knew what he was trying to say but I didn't want to believe it—we needed to get out or we were going to die.

Stark put me down, and the jet jerked upward. We staggered backward and fell right on our butts. Then we scooted down until we were pressed up against the end of the plane. The nose of the jet was sticking up straight in the sky. After a few seconds the nose dropped back down again, and the sound of the engines died. The only sound was the whistle of the air as the jet cut through the clouds and plummeted downward.

As I struggled to stand up, Stark screamed, "RUN!"

Looking around, I noticed smoke was thick through the air. From the front of the plane, flames were licking at the doorway and had engulfed the purple curtain that separated the cabin from the cockpit. I gasped and leapt backward, right into Stark, sending him barreling to the floor.

"Zoey, calm down!" he yelled, holding me as I quivered in fear. "We're gonna be fine." I started crying, not listening to him. "_We're gonna be fine!_" he repeated strongly.

I calmed down a little and started weighing my options. Either I stay in here and die, or jump out and live.

Gee, this is such a tough decision.

I ran as fast as I could to the nearest emergency exit, and reached under the seat to get the life vest/parachute thing. Stark followed me and did the same. I had just gotten the vest on me when there was a huge bump that sent me and Stark in the air. That bump was followed by about 20 other bumps, and then, with a final bang and crash that had signaled we had hit the ground somewhere, everything was completely black. My last thought was that this was the end and I would never see anybody I loved ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first story so I'm a little freaked bout what to do =D thanks to my amazing beta vampluver19 and please R+R thanks! :D**

Zoey's POV

"Mmmh." My eyes cracked open a little, and I saw Stark standing over me, his face plagued with worry. I was lying on the soft sands of a beach, and ahead a crystal blue ocean was lapping waves against the shore.

"Oh, good, you're okay!" he moaned, and looked like a million pounds had been lifted off his shoulders. "I thought you weren't coming back, Zoey. I never want you to do that to me ever again."

Like I can control when I'm gonna die or not.

I tried sitting up, but the pain cursing through me was too intense. "What happened? Where's the plane? Where are we? We crashed, where's the pilot?"

Stark sighed softly. "The pilot's dead, Zoey. If we had hit land we would have been dead, too. I managed to get you out of that plane before anything worse could happen to you. Now don't go to sleep, you could have a concussion."

I blinked at him. "Concussion."

"Yup. When you fell down during all that turbulence before the plane was…about 700 feet from hitting the water, you hit your head pretty hard."

"Oh." Looking around was difficult when I was lying down. I tried getting up again, but epically failed like I did before.

Stark, apparently noticing my struggle, got a log from goddess knows where and dragged it over to me. Then he propped me up and leaned me against the log so I didn't have to sit myself up. It felt a million and one times better. "Thanks," I mumbled softly.

He came next to me, dropped his backpack down on the ground, and sat down, so that we were now facing the bright turquoise water. He wrapped his arm around me, and pain ran up and down throughout my body, but I didn't care. "What happened to the plane?" I mumbled again.

Staring at me intently, he said, "It crashed somewhere in the ocean but I got you out before It did."

"Oh." I felt like dying, I was thirsty, I was hurt, and I was worried. I didn't know what to think.

As if reading my mind, Stark stood up and murmured, "I'm gonna go see what I can find for food. Don't move."

As if I really could go anywhere.

Stark's POV

All I was focused on was getting Zoey something to eat and making sure she was safe. We were on some island somewhere off the coast of somewhere and honestly, I was scared for her safety.

And mine, a little bit. But mostly Zoey's.

I was trying to find a fish or something but that meant I would need to cook it, and finding firewood would have been the main priority for that. So instead of heading towards the water I went into the lush vegetation on the center of the island.

There were vines everywhere. And when I say everywhere, I mean EV. ERY. WHERE. I was tearing vines off of trees and untangling them from my arms and legs when I noticed that on every vine there was some kind of fruit hanging off heavily. I plucked one of the fruits off the vine, examined it, and ecstatically realized that it was a grape.

Damn, I was a dork.

After grabbing handfuls of the grapes and taking whatever I could carry, I ran out of the forest and over to where Zoey was sitting.

What a sight I must have been, running down the beach grinning like a doofus with armfuls full of grapes, dropping them behind me as I went. Zoey was staring at me as if I was a 6-legged dog on a unicycle balancing a pizza on my head.

When I got to her, I dumped the grapes on the sand and collapsed all out of breath. Zoey was still staring at me.

"God, you're a retard," she said, grabbing a handful of grapes and shoving them in her mouth. "God, I'm starving," she moaned in between bites. "What's in the backpack?" she asked, pausing from inhaling grapes and reaching toward the backpack.

I pulled it out of her reach. "Uh, nothing, just some sweatshirts and, um, stuff."

She looked straight at me, and I swallowed. "What kind of 'stuff'?"

I couldn't lie to Zoey, so this felt so wrong, but I knew what she would end up doing when she saw what was in the bag. She'd pounce on me, and, quite possibly eat me.

She snatched it away from me and I let her zip it open. She slowly reached her hand in, pulled out two sweatshirts, and then grabbed what was UNDER the sweatshirts. I closed my eyes as she pulled out three blood bags.

Oh, damn.

"Stark do you not realize how much this can help us?" she moaned, obviously in pain. Whether it was from eating too fast or from staring at the blood, I didn't know. "You have like 15 or 20 bags in here, this could last us at least a month if we spread it out evenly." After staring at the bag for about five minutes, she ripped one open and downed the contents in less than ten seconds. I stared at her.

"Um, sorry." She lay back on the log and closed her eyes. I pulled the backpack away from her body and lay down next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me.

"Stark?" she mumbled sleepily. Though it was the middle of the day for us, I was exhausted as well.

"Yeah?" I asked, slowly kissing her neck.

"Do you think we're gonna be okay?"

I pulled back as she turned to me. Even though she looked extremely exhausted, and her hair was matted down to her face, she was still beautiful, shining in the moonlight. At that moment, I knew.

"Yeah, Zoey, I think we're gonna be fine." I stroked her hair and leaned in to kiss her. When we parted, I pulled her into me again and whispered. "I know we're gonna be okay."

**Yeah so that's the end of my chapter…hope you liked it please r+r! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chappie! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like it =]**

Stark's POV

When I woke up, I felt sort of crispy at first. Then I realized that Zoey and I were lying on a beach with nothing to shade us and dawn was just starting to send little rays of sunlight our way.

Oh shit.

As fast as I could without waking Zoey up, I scrambled to my feet and stared at the sky, thinking about what the hell I could do. The forest was way too thick with grape vines to get Zoey in there comfortably, and I didn't have any time to build anything to cover us with. I groaned softly, tugging at my hair trying to think of something I could do.

Suddenly, I remembered one of the perks of having the warrior bond with Zoey. Since she had affinities to all the elements, I could take a little bit of it from her and maybe build a tunnel out of the earth for us to stay in until night fell.

I stepped away from Zoey so that, in case I blew up the ground, caused an earthquake, and made a volcano erupt resulting in a tsunami that carried me out to sea, she didn't wake up and I took a deep breath. Calling earth to me through the bond between me and Zoey, I whispered, "Make a cave in the ground so that Zoey and I can be safe from the sun."

I felt a rumble beneath my feet and suddenly worried that I DID blow up the ground, but right in front of me, a few inches in front of the toes of my Converse, the sand began falling into itself and creating a hole. I closed my eyes, anticipating some kind of giant wave to come and kill me, but all of a sudden the rumbling stopped and I looked into the hole.

I slid down the little slope and landed on my butt in what was a cave about 15 feet long and wide. It was damp and warm, but it was complete coverage from the sun.

After happily admiring my work, I climbed back out of the hole and the soft sunlight hit my face. I felt like I was being dropped in a boiling pot of oil. Because I was a red vampyre, I would be more affected by the sun than normal blue vampyres would. Using my warrior skills, I sped over to Zoey, gently lifted her up and sped back to the hole.

Climbing down into the shade, I set her down. She moaned and I sighed, staring at her. She was so gorgeous…

Okay, Zoey's safe now, and I can concentrate on myself. My skin burned and I was cold at the same time. Was that even possible? I didn't know. Looking at my bare arms and legs I saw they were reddish, and I remembered from the time when I was a human (which seemed so long ago and distant) that it was pretty much the same thing as a sunburn.

All this from what? Two minutes in early sunlight? Goddess, I hated being a red vampyre sometimes.

Then I realized I still had to go and get the backpack with the blood baggies In it. I groaned, and as fast as I could, I leapt out of the hole and sped over to the backpack, scooped it and the two sweatshirts into my hands as well as a bunch of grapes, and jumped back into the tunnel.

When I got back into the cave, Zoey was awkwardly propped up on her elbows, staring at me sleepily.

"Hi," she mumbled, sounding sort of drunk.

"Hey." I dropped everything I was carrying to the ground but kept a bunch of grapes in my hand as I went over to her. "How you feeling?"

"Huh?" She looked up at me and her eyes were kind of glazed over, sparkly. "Oh, um, yeah, I'm fine."

I sat down and plucked off a grape and dropped it in my mouth. "Just fine?" I asked, and then fed her a grape too.

She giggled. "Don't feed m grapes like that, I feel like those Egyptian princesses that make people fan her with giant palm leaves and rub her feet." She looked up at me and smiled, then plucked off a grape herself and threw it at my face, where it splatted on my cheek.

"Yum." I said sarcastically to her, wiping grape slime off of my skin. "You know, sometimes you're really annoying."

She gasped playfully. "Who, me? No way. I just cannot POSSIBLY be annoying, like ever."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

So for a little while we just sat there, together, on this deserted island in a cave I made in the ground.

That is, until Zoey started shivering, which was unusual because vampyres didn't react to coldness that much.

I picked up her sweatshirt and draped it over her, then pulled her closer to me. "What's wrong?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"I don't know," she said, sounding a little scared. "I'm just really cold for some reason." She frowned, putting the sweatshirt on.

I stood up. "I'll go make a fire, okay?"

She nodded as I climbed out of the hole, then sped as fast as I could into the shade of the forest. I really shouldn't be in the sun at like, 10 am.

Making my way through the forest and stepping carefully around the grape vines, I looked for something that I could burn for a fire. The problem was, there were no real trees it looked like, just palm trees. On the beach there was some driftwood lying around, but I was not going out into the sun again.

Then, in the middle of a clearing in the lush forest, I tried to speed through it, but it wasn't working out that well because of the vines. Then, for the one second that I wasn't paying a lot of attention, I managed to tangle my leg in a vine, trip, and land face first in a pile of some kind of poop.

Yeah, this vacation is starting to be really great.

**Thanks to my Beta vampluver19. Pleeease r+r? I love you all! ZOEY AND STARK FOREVER **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapters…this chappie is actually pretty weird. But hopefully you'll like it anyway ^-^ please R+R thanks! :D**

Zoey's POV

When Stark came back about three hours later, his face was set in a grimace and he was dripping wet. He was carrying firewood, though.

"What _happened_ to you?" I asked, trying not to laugh at his sagging wet clothes.

He grunted. "Well first I fell in some poo, which was the highlight of my day. Then I got tangled in some grape vines and almost got attacked by an armadillo, and once that was over I fell in a freshwater river in the forest and got dragged 3 miles across this stupid island!" He angrily threw the twigs and branches on the ground in front of him. "But the good news is I found wood and we have fresh water to drink, unless my presence contaminated it." His face was covered in sarcasm as he crumpled down to the ground and leaned against the wall of the cave.

I pulled my sweatshirt tighter around me. "Well, Stark, I'm sorry that you haven't been having the greatest time here. But I just discovered that I have something bleeding profusely on my head and now I'm shivering and I think I'm gonna die…" My thoughts just poured out of my mouth, faster than I planned on.

His face softened. "What?" he asked me worriedly. He climbed over to me and pawed through my hair, until he came across the deep gash that I had just noticed. I sniffed.

"Oh, goddess, Zoey, why do you always manage to get yourself hurt?" he moaned, pulling me into an embrace and pressing his hand to my head. He reached for the backpack and pulled out a blood bag. "Drink this. You'll need it."

I looked at him, but not at the bag. "No, I couldn't, I don't need it, I'm…" My words faded as my mouth started to water. I stared at the bag and the blood sloshing around in it, immediately thinking of Heath and how much I really missed him. What made me feel guilty was that I thought of him when I looked at blood.

I snatched the bag from Stark's hands and downed the contents. After wiping my mouth, I mumbled, "Thanks."

Stark just held me tighter, then ripped the hem of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around my head. "That should stop the bleeding, and here, I'll start a fire." He pushed the bigger branches together, grabbed two sticks, and began to rub them together.

I started to laugh. "Don't be so old-fashioned." I giggled at him. Then I called fire to me and wordlessly directed it to the pile of sticks, which ignited immediately.

He stared at it for a little bit, then came back over to me and lay down next to me."Come here," he whispered. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "It's 1:00 pm. You should be asleep, and you need the rest, especially in your state." I felt my head throb. "Good night…err, day, Zoey."

Within seconds, and before I could even mumble a reply to him, I was asleep.

My eyes creaked open at what my watch said was 12:00 am. I still felt Stark's shoulder beneath my head, and when I rolled over to look at him I saw that he was sleeping soundly, too.

I sat up and yawned. Then I grabbed a grape from the pile and shoved it into my mouth. Realizing how hungry I was, I ate more grapes, and more, until I felt someone standing behind me.

I turned to find Stark with a smirk on his face. "So you're not tired of grapes yet?" he tweeted sarcastically. He reached for one himself. "You know we could always make wine out of this."

Nodding, I said, "Oh, sure, because we're totally gonna be waiting here for 37013502408645062062895620 years to wait for wine to ferment from some stupid grapes you found on the island." I rolled my eyes as he ate another grape.

"Now now," he pointed at me, grape in hand, "keep that optimism up! Remember what your therapist said?"

I groaned and threw a grape at him and unfortunately missed. "Oh, shut up. If anyone needs a shrink it's you."

"Mhm. That's why you're the one that…" He trailed off, obviously out of sarcastic remarks. He leaned down to kiss me, and I said, "You're one lovable pain in the butt."

He giggled. "Ditto."

After having a nourishing breakfast of grapes with grape sauce and a side of grapes, stark and I crawled out of the cave to explore the island.

"Hey, what about looking through the forest?" I suggested.

Stark shivered dramatically beside me. "Oh, no. There is NO way you're dragging me in there." He smiled at me.

"Wimp." I playfully muttered under my breath.

We walked around the island a little bit, and Stark caught two huge crabs the size of a generously sized lobsters and a fish. When I saw the crabs, I commented, "Wow, I didn't know that they had steroids this far out."

About halfway around the island from where we started from, I saw two moving figures by what looked like a little building.

"Hey!" I shouted, but apparently they didn't hear me.

"You see that too?" Stark asked, holding the crabs and the fish in the net he found tangled in a bunch of rocks.

"Yeah," I said, "that would explain why I'm shouting at them."

We approached the figures and when we were a little far away from them, one of the figures stopped. It went over to the other figure, whispered a little bit, and then they both ran into the small building.

"Looks like they saw us," he murmured, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Yeah, I saw that. Let's go check it out."

The small building turned out to be a little cabana type thing, made of palm fronds, some branches, and what looked sort of like bamboo. The door...type thing was closed tight and Stark knocked on it.

"Uh, hello?" came the voice from the other side. It was unusually deep, obviously faked.

Stark rolled his eyes. "Open the door."

"Uh, we can't do that," a super-high also faked voice rang.

"Yeah, um, because, we're…" The deep voice struggled for an explanation.

"We're, um, we're naked!" the high voice screeched triumphantly.

"Oh, goddess," stark moaned under his breath. He handed me the net and kicked on the door, which swung wide open.

Who we saw were the last people I expected to see on this island, and the last people I wanted to see, here in front of me.

**AHAA, cliffhanger :] last thing you expected to see, huh? Guess who they are? Thanks, beta vampluver19 :] **


	5. Author Update :D

MEMBERS OF FANFIC!

Guess what?

Even though I've been basically dead for the past one million years, I'm gonna start posting again, good thing I didn't forget my story line!

So yeah lol I'll probably get my next post in sometime between now and next week, so for now, please enjoy this bunny.

(\ /)

( . .)

C(")(")


	6. Chapter 5

**I absolutely love how you guys kept guessing in the reviews **** well, here's the fifth chappie, and r + r hope you like it!**

Stark's POV:

"Oh, goddess, not you two," I moaned at the two people quivering inside the cabana, who thankfully were fully clothed.

Zoey, behind me, gasped a little, and I had to reach out and grab her so that she didn't either bolt away or attack the people.

"Uh, hey, Z." Erik Night mumbled.

Zoey hissed. "Stay away from me, you rotten son of a—"

"Okay, okay, so we all know each other here, please calm down!" Venus screamed.

I kept a tighter grip on Zoey, who was shaking in my arms. "It's okay, it's okay," I whispered into her ear, and she relaxed a little bit.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Erik growled at me. I furrowed my eyebrows.

Anger began to bubble up inside of me. "Well, we WERE on a plane, but it crashed. So we swam about a half a mile to the nearest area of land so that we didn't die, and that just HAPPENED to be this island. So that's why we're here." My stare was cold, just as his was. "The real question is, what are YOU doing here?"

Erik's eyes got bigger. "Um, I'm sorry…"

"Yeah you better be." Zoey narrowed her eyes at him. "Now what are YOU doing here?"

Venus stepped up and clutched Erik's forearm. I felt Zoey's body tense. "We were going on vacation when our cruise ship decided to take an unexpected stop here. We got off to explore and the boat just left without us." She narrowed her eyes at Zoey, obviously pissed off at her apparent hatred toward Venus's apparent partner.

Zoey leaned into me heavily, panting like a dog. She seemed tired and I had to hold her up. "Okay, okay, it's okay," I whispered to her, feeling slightly like a babysitter cooing to a child. (Ew, did I just say cooing? And child? What, am I becoming a poet?) To Erik and Venus, I said, "Well, since we all seem to like each other so much, I think we should either stay away from each other or work together to get food."

Erik, always the improv, stepped in to talk. "Okay, how about this. Since you and Venus are both red vampyres and can't really be out in the sun, Zoey and I will have to be the ones that gather food…" His voice trailed off when he saw Zoey, who was lying sort of limply in my arms with half of my shirt, now blood stained, wrapped around her head. "Never mind, me and Stark can get the food and other stuff we need. I know we need help because me and Venus have barely been getting by. We haven't even had one drop of blood in more than two months." His gaze flickered to Venus, who looked pained at the sound of the word 'blood.' I felt my own mouth water, even though I knew I had bags back in the cave.

For some reason, red vampyres wanted blood even more than blue vampyres did. It was just weird. I thought I had pretty much tamed my need for too much blood, because I didn't want to be distracted by the need in case Zoey needed protection. But what surprised me was that right now, I felt like I was about to explode with the desire for blood. I swear I almost bit Zoey, but that part was foggy in my mind. I swallowed back the spitwad that was forming under my tongue and looked at Erik.

"Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?" I moaned at him, still distraught by that sudden explosion of whatever the hell you wanted to call it. "And I think Zoey is about to pass out, so I'm gonna go back to the cave." I turned away from Erik and Venus's hut, scooped Zoey in my arms, and walked in the direction of the way we came.

Erik shouted, "Wait, no, stop!" as we kept on walking. He started to chase after us, and I, too tired to run, just let him catch up to me. He put his hand on my shoulder like we were best buds. "Listen man, no hard feelings, okay? I know we weren't really off to a good start, but can we put all that behind us? For Zoey?" He sighed as he looked at her. She was asleep already.

From the look in his eyes, I could tell that he still had feelings for Zoey, and I groaned inwardly. God, why was everybody interested in my girl? Ever from the start, Erik was an asshole to Zoey, an asshole to me, and an asshole to Heath. He didn't believe anything that anyone said, he was so stubborn and jealous and a pain in the ass. Then there was Heath, who I didn't really mind. He was a good guy, really cared about Zo. He was her consort, too, which was just weird. Watching her drink his blood made me feel like crap. But what made it worse was that he was a stupid human. And when I say stupid, I meant it. He was so clueless on how dangerous all this crap was. And when Kalona ended up killing the guy, right in front of Zoey…

I stopped short right where I was standing and blinked. I vowed never to think about that ever again. Erik looked at me, the longing look in his eyes replaced with a confused one. I swallowed back those painful thoughts and the pain and confusion inside me mixed together to form anger. "Why the hell would YOU think that I would actually be friends with YOU?" I screamed at him. Zoey stirred in my arms, and I pushed all the swears that were about to explode from my mouth to the back of my throat.

Erik looked hurt, but I didn't really care. "Wait, Stark, listen—"

"No. I don't want to listen to you. You were an asshole to Zoey about something that wasn't her fault. You got too jealous when she actually felt BAD for your pathetic-ness and took you back. And now you're trying to get to me to get her closer to you?" I narrowed my eyes. "It's not gonna fly with me."

His eyes showed confusion, but I knew how good of an actor he was. I wasn't going to fall for his acts, this time or any time, because I saw, right underneath that thick layer of "confusion" and "hurt" and "pleading" that I knew he was faking, there was a shadow of an ulterior motive. He wanted Zoey to himself.

"No!" His acting was convincing, but I wasn't going to get caught in his trap. "That's not what it is! I want to be your friend, I want to get rid of all this tension between us, I want to—"

I cut him off again. "I know you're an actor, Erik, and I know you're really good at acting. But this time, I'm just not going to believe the part you're trying to play is real."

Erik looked mean, again. "What?"

I squinted at him. "Why would I EVER become friends with you? Are you crazy? You're just a pain in the ass to all of us. Me, Zoey, and everyone else back at the House of Night who has part of a brain. So get out of my face, because all I need to do is grab a bow and arrow and think about your ugly face."

What I failed to mention was that I hadn't brought a bow or an arrow on the trip, and that I definitely didn't have one on me, but he didn't need to know that, right?

I smiled when I saw the look of fear on his face. Ha, this guy was scared of me! I spun around, taking careful care to kick sand in his face, and I started walking towards the cave, not taking one look back at him.

**I'm sorry this chapter is soooo short but I just had to post and this is what I have so far(: r+r!**


End file.
